In order to improve the quality of wiping performance obtained using a screen wiper having such a wiping strip, it is known to form a coating on the profiled element constituting the wiping strip, the coating comprising a powder, especially of crystalline graphite, in the form of very small particles, the purpose of which is then equivalent to that of a lubricant during wiping operation of the wiper. This does considerably improve the quality of wiping performance.
It is known to form such a coating using a solution which consists essentially of a binder in the form of an acrylic, vinyl or styrene resin, or urethane, in which the crystalline graphite powder is dispersed. The coating is formed by soaking the wiping strip in the solution, or by coating the strip with the solution, followed by drying.
Although such a coating improves the quality of wiping performance, it does have the disadvantage that it is particularly fragile, having a very low resistance to detergents and washing agents which are typically used, in particular, in the washing of vehicles. The lubricant coating therefore has a very short useful life, which leads rapidly in its deterioration or even to its complete disappearance, thus seriously reducing wiping quality.